The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia cardinalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Black Truffle’. ‘Black Truffle’ is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventor selected ‘Black Truffle’ in May of 2010 in a trial bed in Landenberg, Pa. The Inventor planted seeds of unnamed plants of Lobelia cardinalis and selecting and reselecting open pollinated plants over a period of ten years prior to selecting ‘Black Truffle’ as a single unique plant.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by vegetative stem cuttings in June 2011 in Landenberg, Pa. Asexual propagation by vegetative stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.